Don't leave me alone !
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Sebastian est mort,...ciel très affecté, se laisse allé à d'étranges sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo Minna-san ! Juste une idée de poème qui m'est passée par la tête comme ça après le tome 9 de Kuro ;) j'espère que vous apprécierez._

_**Disclaimer**__ : comme d'habitude, aucun personnage n'est ma propriété, je les utilise juste. Dites merci à notre Yana Toboso ;P_

_**Pairing**__ : le Cielseba n'est pas mon favoris, m'enfin, ils sont mignons ^w^_

_**Don't leave me !**_

_Par un violent orage, au manoir des Phantomhive, un événement funeste venait de se produire, Sebastian avait été retrouvé ensanglanté sur le sol, mort. Une semaine avait passé depuis ce sombre jour. Ciel, toujours très affecté par cette perte, descendit dans la cave où était entreposé le corps du majordome. Le Comte, à peine après avoir précipitamment descendu les escaliers, se jeta sur l'homme. Il se mit à cheval sur lui et passa une main sur son visage._

_" La vie n'est que désespoir_

_Elle se montre souvent cruelle_

_J'ai perdu ceux qui m'étaient chers et maintenant... _

_Sebastian..._

_Te voir donnait un sens à mon existence_

_Devenue souffrance_

_Et mon coeur se réchauffait de ta présence_

_S'il te plaît, je veux l'entendre maintenant..._

_Donne moi cette chance,_

_Et permets moi d'assouvir ma vengeance !_

_Depuis que tu es partie,_

_De terribles cauchemars hantent mes nuits_

_Et ma pauvre âme tremblante_

_Ne parvient pas à trouver,_

_Ta main réconfortante,_

_Que j'allais si souvent serrer."_

_De violents tremblements le secoua et des larmes coulèrent de ses beaux yeux bleus._

_"Je souffre terriblement !_

_Mon existence n'a plus aucune importance..._

_Âme misérable laissée à la dérive _

_Sur une mer aux flots déchaînés._

_À présent séparés par cette distance_

_Que vais-je devenir ?_

_Ne t'éloigne pas de moi !_

_Ne pars pas !_

_C'est un ordre !_

_Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir,_

_Pas avant d'avoir exaucé mon voeu..._

_Si c'est mon âme que tu désire,_

_Ouvre les yeux !_

_Démon,_

_Réveille toi !_

_Ce n'est pas l'heure voyons..._

_Accompli mon souhait et dévore moi !_

_Tel est notre contrat !_

_SEBASTIAN ! JE T'AIME ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! "_

_Le diable ouvrit alors lentement les paupières et regarda l'enfant toujours en train de déverser des torrents de larmes, attendri. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras._

_" Jeune maître, je vous aime "_

_Vos avis ? Hein hein hein ? *^*_

_Voilà ^^ review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et bien finalement, puisque cette fic a eu pas mal de succès, et que vous me criiez tous de continuer, voilà le chapitre 2 ( il n'était pas prévu hein ? ) Je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira autant que le premier mais voilà \w/ bonne lecture. _

_( Et pour situer ce chapitre, référez-vous au tome 9 de Kuroshitsuji )_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso, TOUT ! _

_Pairing : Cielseba ( pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore x3 )_

_Resume : eh bien, plutôt que de commencer ta lecture au chapitre 2, lis le premier. Ou tu comprendras pas ! 8D _

_Don't leave me ! ( Part 2 )_

_Sebastian ouvrit progressivement les yeux et observa son jeune maître déversant des torrents de larmes. Il l'enserra de ses bras et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :_

_« Je vous aime monsieur »_

_Ciel sursauta de stupeur._

_- M-mais, tu n'es pas mort ? _

_- A première vue pas encore. Plaisanta le démon._

_- Alors pourquoi faire croire que tu as été tué ?_

_- Pour avancer dans l'affaire et découvrir le meurtrier._

_Le jeune Comte Phantomhive se leva et commença à monter l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Mais avant qu'il n'eut poser son pied sur la seconde marche, des bras puissants vinrent l'entourer. _

_- Monsieur, est-ce vrai ce que vous m'avez crié tout à l'heure ?_

_- ... Lâche-moi !_

_- Jeune maître, sachez,_

_Que vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher._

_Sans vous je n'ai aucune raison d'exister._

_Je vous protégerai,_

_Jusqu'à votre dernier soupir,_

_Je ne cesserai de vous servir. _

_A jamais..._

_- ..._

_Ciel détourna son regard des yeux écarlates du démon. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Il voulut quitter la cave, mais son majordome le gardait toujours prisonnier de son étreinte. Soudain, il sentit un souffle chaud se rapprocher de lui, puis une main se poser sur sa joue. Il se retourna brusquement, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un seul mot, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le jeune garçon ouvrit des yeux ronds. Une vague de bien-être l'envahit soudainement. Finalement, Sebastian mit fin au baiser et soutint le regard de son contractant._

_- Monsieur, je ne vous dévorerai pas,_

_Je vous aime tellement,_

_Je souhaite simplement rester avec vous,_

_Jusqu'à ce que le rideau rouge se baisse._

_Le Compte resta inerte, fasciné par le regard de Sebastian. Celui-ci l'embrassa à nouveau. Un tendre baiser. Ciel avait tout pour être heureux, même s'il ne le montrerait jamais._

_« Sebastian... Tu seras mon majordome pour l'éternité! »_

_« Yes my Lord »_

_Voilà ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de ce dernier chapitre... Enfin bon. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour un 3e chapitre, en revanche, peut-être ferai-je une autre fic reprenant les deux chapitres, qui sait ? L'avenir nous réserve bien des surprises. _

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_

_Votre dévouée Becky~ /TABLE/_


End file.
